Joyeux Noel
by Hime-Lay
Summary: En ce jour de noel, les coups, les combats cessent pour laisser place à la magie de ce jour. Les ennemis et les alliées stop leur combat et peuvent pour une soirée savouré le jour de la liberté... Une rom


**Joyeux Noel**

Le froid glaçait le sang des soldats encore à terre. Leurs corps, affaiblis, épuisés, laissaient leurs larmes de fatigue perler sur leurs joues. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Tous ces coups, tous ces poings, pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Où la folie de cette guerre les mèneraient-ils encore, malgré leur bon vouloir, sûrement en enfer. La neige caressait tendrement leurs visages, la fraicheur de l'hiver rappelait la dureté de cette guerre, mais apaisait leur âmes en peine, car la magie de cette neige, ces flocons tout tendre, se posant avec délicatesse sur le sol où se trouvait encore le sang de leur camarade, plaisait à leur yeux rempli de larmes salées, la neige rouge serait la dernière image que leur yeux admireront avant de se fermer à jamais.

- Puisse le ciel, avec notre cœur, guider nos camarades encore debout… Déposa Tsunade dans un souffle, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

- Tsunade ! Crièrent les voix cristallines de Sakura et Ino.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, les camps se rassemblèrent, la guerre n'était que de jour, la lune par chance, n'était pas spectatrice de cette douloureuse atmosphère. Les soldats encore assez forts, se dirigeaient vers les tentes de secours, allongeant leurs camarades, quant à ceux que les étoiles avaient prient sous leurs bras, des draps aussi blancs que la neige, recouvrait leur visage avec un adieu et une promesse de paix, afin que leurs morts ne soient pas vaines.

Shizune et Sakura appliquaient les premiers soins à Tsunade. Leurs mains tremblaient, des larmes se mélangeaient au sang fluide de leur maitre et même si Dieu les avaient abandonné, elles prièrent pour que les yeux noisettes de Tsunade leur donne une lueur d'espoir de pourvoir l'admirer encore. Après, une multitude de soin, le cœur de Tsunade, redonna signe de vie, il battait normalement, un infirmier prit donc le relai afin de bander les plaies de son Hokage.

Epuisée, Sakura quitta la tente et s'installa à même le sol, le regard voilé de tristesse. Au loin, Naruto voyant son amie sortir de cette toile, accourra comme un fou, à ses côtés.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda son ami très inquiet

- Son cœur est stable, elle dort… Répondit-elle à bout de force.

- Ouf…

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux, il regarda autour de lui, tous ces soldats blessés, fatigués, certain pleurant leur compagnons perdus. Il se haïssait… La promesse de paix faite à son Ero-sennin, ne pourrait-il jamais l'accomplir ? Il ne voulait pas autant de sacrifice, autant de coups, autant de souffrance, c'était donc ça la guerre ? Cette masse de cœur qui bat à la chamade, des frissons ambigus à chaque coup donné, les yeux se plissant à la moindre douleur. Nagato l'avait prévenu, d'autres souffrances seraient à venir, afin d'accomplir le chemin de la compréhension collective, mais il ne pouvait décevoir toutes les personnes qui avaient cru en ses belles paroles, Naruto n'en avait qu'une et jamais, il n'abandonnerait.

- Naruto, il faut que tu te fasses soigner ! Lui ordonna son sensei Kakashi

- Oui…

Obéissant tel un automate, le jeune homme gagna la tente de secours où l'un des infirmiers lui soigna ces quelques blessures superficielles. Profitant que celui-ci aille chercher le nécessaire pour panser ses plaies, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit et ferma doucement les yeux, le pays des rêves commençait à l'emporter, quand deux voix d'hommes, le ramena sur terre. Il tourna la tête, son cœur se mit à battre fort contre sa poitrine, l'inquiétude monta en lui et des gouttes de sueur froide s'emparèrent de son visage.

Il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la personne pour laquelle son cœur balançait de la peur. Ses yeux vacillaient à la vue de ce corps affaiblit mais surtout, du sang qui roulaient sur les yeux de celle-ci. L'infirmier fut surpris de ne plus apercevoir son patient sur le lit, il tourna la tête vers ses collègues et aperçu son blessé. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'observa, il suivit ses yeux et y aperçut de la crainte pour cette jeune femme qu'il reconnu.

- Ne vous en faite pas, mademoiselle Hyuga est hors de danger !

- Hein ?

- Elle a trop forcé sur son Byakugan et son corps n'a pas suivi… Ses yeux son bandés pour qu'elle se repose… Il leur faut de l'obscurité pour se régénérer…

- Hum…

- Venez, je vais guérir vos plaies, vous pourrez revenir après…

- D'accord…

L'infirmier, referma les plaies de Naruto, les couvrit d'une pommade à base de plante et lui fit des bandages pour couvrir celle-ci. L'infirmier remarqua que Naruto avait les yeux en permanence sur l'héritière du clan Hyuga. Cette image le faisait sourire, apparemment, cette jeune fille était importante pour lui. Il la regardait comme si ses yeux voulaient la protéger du moindre danger et si elle venait à se réveiller, une chaleur familière l'envelopperait.

- C'est une amie précieuse à votre cœur on dirait ?

- Pardon ?

- Cette jeune fille, vous n'arrêtez pas de la contempler et vos yeux reflètent le souci…

Naruto rougit légèrement mais son regard resta sérieux et concentré.

- Oui… Elle… Elle m'a sauvé la vie à deux reprises… Elle est courageuse, j'avoue… J'avoue énormément l'apprécier…

- L'apprécier hein ? Sourit-il l'air taquin.

- Oui…

- Son cœur fait plus que vous appréciez, on ne sacrifie pas sa vie pour n'importe qui…

- ….

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Vous êtes libre d'allez manger et de vous reposer !

- Merci ! Sourit-il

Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas partir de cette tente. Il s'approcha du lit d'Hinata. Il l'admira de longues minutes, ce bandage cachait ses jolies yeux blanc nacré comme la neige, son visage était paisible et sa respiration lente définissait son bien-être. Naruto se souvenait de ce jour où Hinata était apparu devant lui tel un ange volant au secours de son Dieu. Aucune peur ne s'était lu sur son visage, elle souriait à la mort que Pain aurait pu lui apporter et tout ça pourquoi ?

- « Parce que je t'aime Naruto »

Prenant place sur une chaise, il se laissa emporter par ce souvenir intense. Naruto avait été surpris, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné les sentiments d'Hinata à son égard, bien que celle-ci fût toujours très intimidée par le jeune homme. Maintenant, qu'il y pensait, certains signes ne trompaient pas, elle ne lui parlait que très rarement, du rouge se posait sur ses joues, parfois elle avait du mal à articuler, Naruto sourit à cette pensé. Il l'observa toujours, son cœur battait légèrement, une ambiance se fit sentir, une chaleur, jusqu'ici presque inconnu amplifia le rythme cardiaque de Naruto et sous la pulsion, il prit la main de la kunoichi dans la sienne mais la relâcha aussi vite, celle-ci était glacée. Il prit donc soin de la réchauffer avec ses deux mains, il porta ce petit glaçon sur sa bouche et apporta un souffle chaud. Une fois celle-ci suffisamment réchauffée, il déposa sa main sur son ventre. Il se leva et prit une couverture qu'il déposa avec délicatesse sur ce corps tremblant de froid. Il la regarda avec un peu plus d'intensité, il lui sourit et s'en alla.

Sortant de la tente, ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qu'il croyait avoir perdu à tout jamais. Heureux de la voir en chair et en os, le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes perlant sur le coin de ses yeux.

- Naruto !

- Tsunade !

- Et bien Naruto, tu ne croyais pas que ta veille Tsunade allait partir aussi vite… Ria-t-elle posant sa main de femme sur la chevelure du jeune homme, afin de le rassurer.

- …

- Tsunade ! Cria Shizune. Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, tu es encore faible !

- Ne t'en fais pas… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester en place !

- Oui mais…

- J'ai trop à faire, d'ailleurs peux-tu réunir tous les soldats pour une réunion exceptionnelle ! Il faut que j'annonce pour demain…

- D'accord…

- Annoncer quoi ? Demanda curieusement Naruto, se retirant des bras chaud de Tsunade.

- Demain est un jour spécial…

- Hein ? Lâcha-t-il, intrigué.

- Ca va Naruto ? Retentit la voix d'une jeune femme, brisant ainsi la conversation avec son amie.

- Oui merci Sakura et toi ?

- Beaucoup mieux…

- Bien ! Lui sourit-il gentiment.

Une heure après, Shizune à l'aide de Kakashi avaient réussis à réunir tous les ninjas, sauf ceux qui évidement, étaient encore en observation.

- Comme vous le savez, demain est un jour spécial… En ce vingt-cinq décembre, la guerre va cesser, juste pour ce jour…

- Quoi ? Crièrent en cœur les jeunes ninjas.

- Nous devons ce repos à nos ancêtres, inutiles que je vous raconte l'histoire, vous la connaissez déjà… Profitez de cette journée, pour vous reposer et surtout savourez cet instant précieux avec les personnes auxquelles vous tenez le plus… Shizune, je te laisse continuer…

- Une fête sera organisée demain dans la soirée, elle commencera à sept heure et se terminera à minuit, car n'oubliez pas que le vingt-six au matin, nous serons à nouveau sur le champ de bataille…

- Merci de votre attention, allez tous manger et vous reposer !

- Merci Hokage !

Tous les ninjas regagnèrent leurs tentes respectives. Naruto était allongé, il avait les bras croisé en arrière, sa tête posé sur eux. Il pensait à son regretté maître et à sa sincérité, son courage, sa volonté mais surtout, son incroyable joie de vivre. Il ria, en effet, Jiraya avait une incroyable force de vivre et il profitait de chaque instant. Cette pensé lui rappela un souvenir.

FLASH BACK : ENTRAINEMENT AVEC JIRAYA IL Y A QUELQUES MOIS SUR LE CHEMIN DU RETOUR A KONOHA.

Marcha nt en direction de Konoha, le jeune homme, après avoir cherché son maître pendant des heures, retrouva celui-ci grâce à un villageois, qui lui indiqua le chemin non loin d'un lac charmant.

Se rendant sur les lieux, il vit effectivement son maître accroupit derrière un buisson. Ayant une petite idée de l'activité qu'il pouvait exécuter, il s'approcha de lui discrètement.

- Et après vous vous étonnez que je vous surnomme « Hermite pas net » ?

- Ah ! CHUT !

Des jeunes filles s'amusant dans le lac, entendirent la voix grave d'un homme, celles-ci prirent peur rien qu'en croissant le regard lubrique et pervers de cet homme vieux comme le monde. Les filles, les plus dégourdies, lui lancèrent des bouts de bois afin que celui-ci arrête de les reluquer.

Jiraya se laissa doucement assommer par ces brindilles et s'en alla en courant en attrapant son disciple sous le bras.

- Pourquoi vous courez comme ça, ce ne sont que des femmes !

- Oui, mais des femmes en colère ! Dit-il en esquivant les pierres lancées avec tant de délicatesse.

Mais les jeunes demoiselles, leur entamaient le pas afin, de rattraper « ce vieillard pervers ». Face à cette insulte de « vieillard », de grosses larmes tombèrent des yeux de Jiraya.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

Après un long moment de course à pied face à des furies vengeresses, Jiraya et Naruto reprirent leurs respirations.

- Vous n'en avez pas mare de jouer au pervers ? Cria le jeune homme fou de rage, devant les gamineries de son maître.

- Mon petit, tu comprendras plus tard ! Répondit celui-ci, mort de rire.

- Plus tard, j'ai seize ans, vous ne croyez pas que je suis en âge de comprendre ?

- Un jour vois-tu en grandissant, l'homme a des pulsions très fortes pour le sexe opposé !

- Hein ?

- Les femmes sont si belles, si douces et certaines sont très généreuses et tellement bien gâteés par la nature MOUAHAHAHAH ! Aie !

- C'est bientôt fini oui ! Hurla-t-il, en le frappant sur la tête.

- Désolé ! Non, plus sérieusement, il faut savoir profiter des doux moments de la vie et j'avoue aimer les femmes… Dit-il très sérieusement.

- Les femmes ? Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ?

- Amoureux ? Oui, enfin, je crois, une fois, mais, je crois qu'elle ne l'a jamais remarqué ! Dit-il prenant sa pose réfléchit.

- Il fallait lui avouer !

- Oui, mais malheureusement, son cœur était déjà pris…

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire…

- Ah, tu sais, plus on vieillit, plus on se rend compte que l'homme n'est que de passage sur terre ! Il ne faut jamais manquer les occasions d'être heureux…

- Oui… C'est vrai…

- Sache Naruto, que le sentiment le plus fort est l'amour, il mène vers bien des chemins, parfois pas toujours les bons, comme Sasuke…

- …

- Mais, celui-ci te sauvera toujours, car il n'y a rien de plus fort comme sentiment, la haine est un amour déchue… Il y a tellement de souffrance sur terre, il faut parfois savoir se reposer et savourer les êtres ou tout simplement l'être que l'on aime…

- …

- Surtout Naruto, ne passe jamais à côté du bonheur et même si ce n'est pas le bon moment, profite et ressens… Lui sourit avec tendresse son sennin.

- Oui…

- MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! Allez viens !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Son maitre était un homme bien étrange, mais qui avait de magnifiques valeurs humaines, il voulait amener la paix et croyait fort en ses convictions.

- « Un jour viendras où les gens arriveront tous à se comprendre »

Jiraya savait combien ce monde souffrait mais, il faut savoir parfois respirer la vie qui est encore devant nous et entre autre pour lui, les femmes, l'amour d'une femme était sa plus belle sérénité.

Naruto pensa alors aux mots d'Hinata. « Je t'aime Naruto ». Son cœur battait toujours très fort quand il se remémorait sans cesse ces trois mots « Je t'aime », Hinata était doté d'un courage extraordinaire, il avait été sa force durant toutes ces années, son nindo était devenu le sien également et son amour ?

- Il est si fort qu'elle… Qu'elle pourrait donner sa vie pour moi…

AUTRE FLACH BACK

Naruto et Jiraya mangeaient devant un chaud feu de camps. Le jeune homme repensait aux sages paroles de son maître dites un peu plus tôt dans la journée. N'y tenant plus, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dite moi Ero-sennin, comment, hum, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?

- Comment on sait ? Et bien, ça se sent !

- Oui, mais quelles sont les points les plus frappant ?

- Il y en a plusieurs, le cœur qui s'affole, l'inquiétude constante pour cette personne, les yeux qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de l'admirer, l'envie d'être toujours près d'elle et aussi, les nombreuses envies corporelles MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! Ca c'est le mieux !

- Ah… Rougit celui-ci.

- Mais, surtout, aimer, c'est ne pas regarder derrière, par amour on est capable de tout, on agit sans réfléchir et on est capable du pire, même de mourir à la place de l'autre…

- Mourir ?

- Tu n'as jamais était amoureux gamin ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'aime beaucoup Sakura ! Dit-il d'un air bête

- Ah, mais lorsqu'on aime on est sûr mon petit !

- Vraiment ?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Naruto savait depuis bien longtemps, que Sakura n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke, cependant celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire plaisir, il lui avait même promis de ramené son ami juste pour elle. Les années passant, il avait remarqué que Sakura s'était quand même attachée à lui.

- « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Naruto… » Lui avait-elle avouée, d'une voix douce.

Ces mots lui avait réchauffait le cœur mais il n'était plus le petit garçon naïf d'antan. Il avait bien compris, qu'elle disait cela pour l'empêcher de retrouver Sasuke avec autant d'acharnement et de sacrifice. Mais son frère de cœur lui manquait et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Naruto était un peu perdu, comment considérait-il Sakura ? Comme une petite sœur ? Une amie aussi chère à son cœur que Sasuke ? Ou avait-il quand même des sentiments amoureux pour la jeune femme ?

Et Hinata, apparemment, celle-ci l'aimait depuis toute petite. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, enfant, il voyait souvent son regard se poser sur lui, mais à l'époque Naruto était trop triste pour espérer que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Iruka puisse le remarquer et surtout le prendre comme modèle. Sans en avoir l'air, il avait vécu beaucoup de situation et de mission avec Hinata et sa présence ne lui a jamais été désagréable, au contraire, elle était toujours d'un grand secours, battante, vaillante, Naruto se rendait compte que d'innombrable qualificatif définissait la jeune femme.

Il soupira chaleureusement. Hinata lui apportait beaucoup de sagesse, dans les instants où il songeait à elle, il était serein, presque rassuré et étrangement, il se sentait en sécurité. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Naruto partit aux pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se leva aux aurores, il aimait le spectacle du soleil se levant à peine de son sommeil. Il partit à une rivière se laver et alla aider ses amis à nettoyer le matériel, faire les inventaires de la nourriture et bien d'autre tâche.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Dit jovialement Sakura

- Bonjour Sakura, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui… Je dois avouer que ce jour de répits me fait le plus grand bien...

- Je comprends. Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que cela fasse du bien…

Les deux ninjas regardaient l'ensemble des soldats, chacun s'occupait, parlait, riait même et profiter de leurs proches.

- Oui…

Naruto déjeuna dans la bonne humeur avec Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Kiba et Shikamaru. Une fois le repas terminé, Tsunade convoqua une fois de plus les ninjas. La bonne humeur se fit ressentir, quand leur cher Hokage leur annonça qu'à partir de cinq heures de l'après-midi, les ninjas avaient quartier libre afin, de se préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Soudain, Naruto aperçu le doux visage d'Hinata, son cœur rata un battement, elle était en compagnie de Neji et de son gouvernant Kô, apparemment, elle avait la charge de soigner elle aussi les blessés qui étaient trop nombreux à son goût. Comme poussé par un nuage, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir son amie, il était même heureux de la voir sur pied, souriante comme toujours, son sourire lumineux, dessina le même sur le visage de Naruto et ses pas le guidèrent vers cette perle.

- Bonjour Hinata ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu te sentes mieux !

- Merci…Naruto… Et… Et toi ?

- Moi ça va ! Comme toujours ! Dit-il de son plus grand sourire

- Tant mieux…

- Je suis content tout le monde se donne à fond pour fêter noël ! C'est un jour important, les familles peuvent se retrouver, moi qui est tant passé ce jour tout seul…

- Naruto… Marmonna avec tristesse Hinata.

Ko arriva avec Neji, ayant remarqué que Naruto avait rejoint sa maitresse.

- Veuillez ne pas déranger mademoiselle Hinata… Et d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous la tutoyez ?

- Hein ?

- Kô, Naruto est mon ami…

- Peut m'importe son rang, je vous trouve trop familier !

- Hum ? Neji, c'est qui ce barge !

- Le gouvernant de mademoiselle Hinata !

- Mademoiselle ? Hinata !

- Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te rappelle que je suis son protecteur, donc, je me dois de la respecter ! Dit Neji très gêné.

- Mais ? C'est ridicule !

- C'est le protocole sale gamin !

- Protocole, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il avec sa tête de beta.

- Non, mais je rêve ! S'énerva Kô

Amusée par le côté enfantin de Naruto, Hinata se mit à rire de bon cœur. Serait-il possible que ce grand gaillard reste à jamais qu'un éternel enfant ? Malgré cela, la jeune femme était admirative devant son courage sans limite et sa maturité grandissante. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était son côté positif, naïf et ce côté gourmand de la vie.

- Hinata-sama, pourquoi riez vous ?

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme chantonnait dans les oreilles de Naruto. Quel doux son amusant. Sa bêtise ne faisait rire que cette exquise jeune femme, elle était toujours amusait par son côté blagueur et maladroit, il s'en souvenait aussi maintenant.

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai fais rire Hinata ! Mais c'est quoi le protocole ?

- Ce sont des règles à respecter Naruto… Dit gentiment Neji pendant qu'Hinata devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Donc, je suis obligé d'appeler Hinata, Mademoiselle Hinata ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

- Oui baka ! S'agaça Kô

- Mais, je ne suis pas n'importe qui moi, je suis un ami proche, pas vrai Hinata ? Annonça t-il approchant son visage de la kunoichi qui était rouge carmin.

- Hum… Oui…

- Ah ! Cria Naruto, en sentant Kô le tirer en arrière, par le col de sa veste.

- MEME SI VOUS ETIEZ SON MARI VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS LA TUTOYER BAKA ! D'AILLEURS NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS D'ELLE D'AUSSI PRET !

- Kô ! Dit doucement Hinata qui était sur le point de sombrer en entendant le mot « mari » faisant allusion à Naruto

- Mademoiselle, votre père étant absent, je me dois de veiller sur vous !

- Je…

- Naruto, j'ai besoin de toi, tu viens ! Retentit soudain, la voix de Sakura.

- J'arrive, Sakura-chan !

- « Sakura-chan ? » Pensa tristement Hinata

Elle non plus n'était plus une petite fille naïve et elle savait très bien que Naruto affectionnait énormément Sakura. Le jeune homme regarda Hinata un instant et visiblement son jolie sourire avait disparu. Cette image lui brisa le cœur et il décida de faire le pitre pour la faire rire.

- Bon, bah à ce soir alors… Hinata-chan…

- BAKA ! Cria de colère Kô

Rougissante face à cette phrase, la jeune femme planta un regard tellement chaleureux dans les prunelles du garçon, qui en fut déboussolé. Intimidé par ces yeux perçant, Naruto trébucha sur une table de soin se trouvant à ses côtés et renversa tout le matériel se trouvant sur celle-ci. Fous de rage, les infirmiers commencèrent à hurler sur le pauvre jeune homme, qui ne cessait de présenter ses excuses

- Naruto !

- Ah, ah, désolé !

- Naruto, vous êtes un grand guerrier, mais vous êtes vraiment trop maladroit ! S'écria l'un des infirmiers

Une fois de plus, Hinata se mit à rire. Décidemment Naruto ne changerait jamais, heureusement, car c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Ravis d'entendre de nouveau le rire angélique de sa tendre amie, le jeune homme parti rejoindre Sakura dehors.

Cinq heures arriva. Tout le monde arrêta ses activités afin de préparer les festivités de la fête de noël. Des tenues de soirée avaient été apportées aux ninjas femmes et hommes afin que la fête soit plus attrayante que dans leur uniforme de guerrier. Les garçons se changeaient dans une tente. Kiba et Naruto en profitèrent pour discuter.

- Dit donc, c'était quoi ton bouquant de tout à l'heure ?

- Ah, ah, j'essayais de faire rire Hinata et je suis content car j'ai bien réussi ! Ria le jeune homme.

- Tu… Tu essayais… De… Faire rire… Hinata… ?

- Oui… Tu en fais une tête !

- Hinata ? Tu es sur que tu ne voulais pas dire Sakura ?

- Non, Hinata ! Pourquoi, cela te pose un problème ? Dit-il sur le ton de l'ironie

- Non, enfin, ne te moque pas d'elle Naruto !

- Me moquer d'elle ? Mais, jamais, je ne ferais une chose pareille, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que, parce que, rho et puis zut, de toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire !

- Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ?

- Hein ? Mais ? Comment ? Enfin, tu sais ?

- Elle me l'a avoué, lorsqu'elle est venue me défendre contre Pain, elle m'a… avoué ses sentiments…

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, en me disant « Je t'aime », tu voulais qu'elle me le dise comment ?

- Hinata, t'as dit « Je t'aime » ! Répéta celui-ci, la bouche grande ouverte, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Kiba ?

- Merde alors ! Hinata, je suis fière d'elle, elle a enfin dénié te dire ses sentiments, c'est bien… J'avais peur, qu'elle ne puisse te le dire, avec tous ces événements…

- Quoi ?

- Elle t'aime depuis, qu'on à cinq ans au moins, elle te regarde sans cesse, le moindre de tes regards envers elle, la fait rougir, et le moindre de tes mots pour elle, la fait s'évanouir…. Il faut être aveugle ou complètement idiot pour ne pas le voir !

- Depuis, tout petit… Dit-il surpris. Attend ! C'est moi que tu traite d'idiot ?

- Parfaitement, tu n'es qu'un idiot aveugle et naïf !

Naruto grogna, mais son visage revint tel l'homme qu'il était devenu, la description de Kiba lui revenait sous forme de souvenir, maintenant, qu'il y songeait avec sureté, oui, Hinata, ne pouvait que…

- Quel imbécile, je n'ai rien vu ! Lâcha-t-il, en se détestant presque.

- Mais non, il faut dire, que depuis que nous sommes à l'école des ninjas, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, pour laisser place à nos sentiments…

- Pourtant, Hinata continue de m'aimer… Dit-il tristement.

Naruto pensa aux paroles de son maitre : « **Il ne faut jamais manquer les occasions d'être heureux… »**

- Oui… C'est vrai… Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je… Je l'ignore…

- S'il te plait Naruto, ne l'a fait pas souffrir…

- Et on dirait que tu l'aimes bien toi aussi ? Demanda le jeune homme une pointe d'ironie et de jalousie.

- Moi aussi ?

- Hum… Rougit-il

- Baka ! Hinata est ma meilleure amie, je la considère comme ma petite sœur, alors, je te défends de la faire pleurer de nouveau !

- Comment ça de nouveau ?

- Disons que… Elle n'est pas aussi idiote que toi et sait très bien que tu n'as d'yeux que pour Sakura depuis l'académie !

- Sakura ? Hum…

- Rho, ça va Naruto, ne me l'a fait pas à moi ! Ta promesse envers Sasuke, ne me dis pas que tu ne fais pas tout ça par amour ?

- Tu n'étais pas présent lorsque que Sakura m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait…

- Hum ?

Kiba réfléchit et se souvient : « _**Je déteste les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes**_ »

- Oui mais…

- Mais, je sais que Sakura aime Sasuke !

- Et toi tu l'aimes tellement que tu acceptes ça et que tu veux lui ramener parce que mademoiselle l'a décidé !

- Je…

- Naruto, ne te mens pas à toi-même, si tu as des sentiments pour Hinata même infime tant mieux, mais ne lui fais pas croire n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme toi, prête à se sacrifier pour quelqu'un qui ne ressent pas réciproquement des sentiments amoureux !

Cela fit un choc au cœur de Naruto, Kiba avait tout juste et complètement raison. Cependant, c'est ce que il avait fini par réalisé au fond de lui, ce qui était dû probablement à sa réponse soudaine et :

- « _**Peu importe, si la promesse que je t'ai faite ne tiens plus. Je tiens personnellement à sauver Sasuke**_. »

Le jeune homme se demandait si les sentiments d'Hinata ne l'avaient pas finalement influencé sur sa décision ?

- Je n'ai pas à te dicter ton comportement, seulement, Hinata ne mérite pas de souffrir…

Ce fut les derniers mots et conseil de Kiba avant de partir rejoindre le groupe à l'extérieur. Malgré les sages paroles de son ami, Naruto se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Anéanti, il posa sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à soupirer de tristesse. Tsunade qui avait tout entendu, laissa échapper dans un souffle ces quelques mots de réconfort, afin d'aider son ami.

- Courage Naruto, tu as la réponse à ta question, regarde et ressens…

Surpris par ces paroles, le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit son amie lui sourire tendrement, avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner de lui.

- Regarde et ressens ?

Après avoir compris le sens de ces mots, Naruto se leva, un radieux sourire sur les lèvres. Regagnant le reste du groupe, il aida ses amis à dresser la table et à concocter de délicieux plats sous le fou rire des filles.

Hinata qui l'observait de loin, aimait le savoir près d'elle. Grâce à ces pitreries, il redonnait la joie et la bonne humeur aux troupes. Malheureusement, son sourire s'effaça en voyant le jeune homme proche de Sakura. Elle aurait tant aimé être l'élue de son cœur. Soupirant de tristesse, elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

- Hinata-sama ?

- Heu oui ?

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait peur ? Demanda Tenten

- Non, non, j'étais dans mes pensés… Tu es très belle avec cette robe rose !

- Merci Hinata-sama ! Je venais pour les mêmes raisons, vous n'êtes pas prête et la soirée ne va pas tarder à commencer, vous devriez arrêter de travailler et aller vous changer… Dit-elle affectueusement.

- Oui, tu as raison… Merci…

- …

- Au faite… Je suis certaine que Neji te trouve resplendissante ainsi…

- Hi… Hinata-sama… Rougit celle-ci, timidement.

Elle lui sourit comme une vraie amie avant de rentrer dans une des tentes afin de se changer. Sa tenue était prête.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto ne cessait de scruter chaque recoin du camp à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'Hinata était généreuse et qu'elle accomplirait son rôle de future héritière avec beaucoup de bonté. Délaissant le groupe, il marcha en direction de la tente et resta bouche bée face à la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Ko.

- Hinata-sama, je vous en conjure, quittez cette guerre et rejoignait les troupes de survie, votre nom est sur la liste, il n'y a plus qu'à vous rapatriez et…

- Kô, ça suffit… S'il te plait… Je te remercie sincèrement de t'inquiéter pour moi mais, ma place est ici, auprès de mes amis et… et de l'Hokage…

- Je sais combien vous êtes généreuse, mais… Je sais aussi que si vous restez c'est uniquement pour cet homme, Naruto…

- Oui… Répondit-elle après un certain moment…

- Mademoiselle, je vous conjure de retrouver la raison… Vous avez faillit mourir pour lui, vous a-t-il seulement remercié ? Sait-il tout le sacrifice que vous faite pour lui ? Vous rendra-t-il tout ce que vous lui donnez ?

A ces mots, le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis des sacrifices de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de ramener la paix et de sauver son ami Sasuke. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui. Aveuglé par ses principes, il ne pensait pas blesser la jeune femme à ce point. Pourtant, il n'avait pas oublié le geste d'Hinata. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Il n'a pas besoin de me remercier… Je fais ça pour lui, parce que je… Je l'aime plus que tout… Oui je suis égoïste, parce que je ne pense pas à moi en me sacrifiant pour lui, mais ma vie n'a pas tellement d'importance comparée au bonheur et à la paix que Naruto peut apporter à tous ces pays déchirés par le pouvoir et la haine…

Abasourdi par ces propos, Kô resta sans voix. De son côté, Naruto n'en menait pas large. Elle, d'ordinaire si timide, laissait son cœur parler à sa place. Etait ce dû à son rang d'héritier ? Qu'importe, le jeune homme n'était pas prêt d'oublier ces paroles.

- Hinata-sama, j'entends vos belles paroles, mais… Votre vie compte pour certain d'entre nous et les personnes qui comptent sur vous ne vous demande pas de vous sacrifier pour elles, chaque vie est importante…

- …

- Je…

- J'ai compris… Ko… Merci pour ton soutiens, je dois me changer maintenant, peux-tu sortir ?

- Hinata-sa…

- C'est bon, Ko, merci…

- Bien…

Quittant rapidement la tente avant de se faire prendre, Naruto vit l'homme sortir de celle-ci, fou de rage. Patientant tranquillement sur le côté, il vit, après plusieurs minutes, Hinata, vêtu d'une magnifique robe bleue pâle, assorti d'un manteau blanc, rejoindre le groupe. Emerveillé par sa beauté, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux cette déesse sortit de nulle part.

Cette robe mettait en valeur ces formes généreuses et ses longs cheveux lisses coulaient le long de son dos, donnant une image féérique de sa beauté.

Prenant chaleureusement l'apéritif avec tous ses amis, la jeune femme s'évapora lorsque le diner fut annoncé. Naruto, tout comme les ninjas présent, ne remarqua pas la disparition de celle-ci. Mangeant entre fou rire et anecdote, ils allèrent chacun dans le coin, finir leur conversation. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps, qu'il remarqua l'absence de son amie.

- Neji, tu sais où est Hinata, je ne la vois nulle part ?

- …

Etrangement, Neji resta silencieux.

- Alors ?

- Hinata, ne fête pas noël…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kiba

- Sa mère est décédée le jour de noël…

Tout le monde resta sans voix et à vrai dire, personne ne savait quoi dire. Naruto était le roi des maladroits et des imbéciles aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ce matin ?

**- « Je suis content tout le monde se donne à fond pour fêter noël ! C'est un jour important, les familles peuvent se retrouver, moi qui est tant passé ce jour tout seul… »**

Cette phrase avait dû lui faire mal, pourquoi, ne lui avait-elle pas confié son mal-être ?

- Elle n'a rien contre cette fête, elle ne lui est pas très agréable et si elle n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'Hinata ne veut surtout pas qu'on la plaigne…

Naruto avait un sentiment de tristesse. Il devint pâle.

- Naruto, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ? Questionna Lee

- Pourquoi, elle ne m'a rien dit… A moi…

- Pourquoi aurait dû t'elle te le confier ? Qui es tu pour elle et qui est-elle pour toi pour qu'elle puisse te confier son passé ? Répliqua froidement Kiba.

Il fallait qu'il la voit, qui lui parle. Sakura se dirigea vers lui et demanda à Naruto s'il voulait danser mais celui l'ignora totalement et couru vers la forêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il ouvre les yeux ! Répondit Kiba

- …

Le jeune homme courrait à toute vitesse dans cette forêt sombre avec pour seule lumière les reflets d'une lune pleine. Il chercha avec espérance la silhouette d'Hinata, quand soudain, il l'aperçut, accroupie face à une rivière, elle déposait des fleurs délicatement sur l'eau qui se laissèrent emporter par les courants calme de ce ruisseau. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Hinata qui l'avait entendu arriver, ne bougea pas et attendit que celui-ci prenne place à ses côtés.

- Qu'elle était son prénom ?

Hinata fut surprise de cette question mais, elle se disait aussi que Naruto n'était pas là par hasard.

- Tsukiyo…

- C'est jolie…

- Cela signifie « claire de l'une » ma grand-mère l'avait nommée ainsi car, mon grand-père l'avait demandé en mariage un soir de pleine lune.

- C'est une jolie histoire…

- Oui… Sourit-elle tendrement.

Il ne restait plus qu'une fleur dans le bouquet qu'Hinata avait sagement cueillit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la déposer sur cette eau glacée, la main du jeune homme stoppa son geste et d'une voix tendre, lui demanda une faveur

- Je peux… La déposer ?

- Bien sûr…

- Merci…

Avant de la déposer, il prononça quelque mot.

- Tsukiyo… Commence-t-il à dire, la fleur dans la main. Votre fille est devenue, une petite femme exceptionnelle, pleine de bonté et d'un immense courage… Je sais que de là où vous êtes, vous êtes plus que fière d'elle et… Moi aussi…

Des larmes perlaient sur les joues de la jeune femme qui fut émue par les propos de son ami. Délicatement, Naruto déposa la fleur sur le lac et la regarda s'éloigner doucement du rivage.

- Je suis tellement aveuglé par la conquête de la paix et de retrouver Sasuke que j'en oublie tous les gestes de mes amis qui me soutiennent et m'aide plus que tout, surtout venant de toi…

- C'est normal, la mission que t'a confié ton sensei est importante pour toi, il est donc tout à fait normale que toute ton énergie soit concentré dans cette mission…

- Oui… Parfois, j'ai des doutes, je ne sais par où commencer, que dire, que faire, pour convaincre Sasuke et les autres, comment les comprendre, alors que je me surprends à ne pas être d'accord avec leur résonnement de « paix »… Cette guerre est loin du résultat que je veux apporter…

- Tu y arriveras… Sasuke, a juste été envahit par sa tristesse, parfois on se surprend à trop aimer et l'on agit par instinct, même si sur le coup, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, on agit sans réfléchir en espérant que la douleur s'éloigne…

- « _**Sache Naruto, que le sentiment le plus fort est l'amour, il mène vers bien des chemins, parfois pas toujours les bons, comme Sasuke**_… » Résonna dans sa tête la voix de Ero-sennin.

- Il te faudra juste lui dire ce que tu ressens, tes mots remplis d'amour et de sincérité atteindront son cœur, même si au début il te fuira, tes mots resteront dans un coin de sa tête…

Naruto était terriblement impressionné devant les mots simples mais si sensés de la kunoichi, il avait devant lui une autre Hinata, forte, sincère, courageuse, honnête et doté d'une grande maturité.

- Oui, j'espère trouver les bons mots…

Soudain, une douce musique parvenant du camp, résonna dans les oreilles de Naruto. Posant tendrement un regard sur cette déesse, une envie de sentir son corps plus près du sien l'envahit et délicatement, il posa sa main sur la sienne, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

- Tu veux bien… Danser… Avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Face à cette demande si soudaine, le corps de la jeune femme se mit à trembler. Aurait-elle la force suffisante pour danser avec l'homme qui envahissait ses rêves depuis tant d'années ? Sentant le trouble chez son amie, Naruto qui mourrait d'envie de la tenir tout contre lui, insista.

- Cela me ferait, très plaisir…

- A… A moi aussi… Murmura-t-elle tout bas, le rose aux joues.

Heureux, le jeune homme l'aida à se relever mais le simple contact de sa peau sur la sienne la fit perdre l'équilibre. Souriant face à tant de timidité, il la rattrapa de justesse et la colla un peu plus contre lui.

- Ne soit pas si gênée, c'est moi qui devrait être intimidé de danser avec une future héritière… Dit-il en lui souriant.

- Oui… Rougit-elle lui rendant son sublime sourire.

Naruto se colla un peu plus à Hinata, sa main gauche posée sur sa hanche, leur poitrine pratiquement serrée l'une contre l'autre et leurs deux mains enlacées. La jeune femme avait posé délicatement sa main gauche sur le bras puissant de Naruto.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et entraina Hinata dans une exquise danse romantique, ici auprès d'un lac, la neige tombant doucement comme décor, une lune brillante comme témoin et les étoiles scintillantes reflétaient dans leurs prunelles claires le bonheur d'être à deux. Naruto était très doué, il faisait valser Hinata à merveille tout en finesse et délicatesse. Il lui souriait tendrement, quant à la jeune femme, elle savourait ce moment, minutes par minutes et secondes par secondes, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde, que cet instant se brise ou ne cesse.

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens profitaient de leur intimité, Temari avait invité Shikamaru a danser avec sa joie de vivre étourdissante. Le jeune homme était très intimidé, il trouvait Temari très jolie, vivante et très vaillante, ils avaient déjà traversé pas mal d'épreuves ensemble et leur incroyable entente les avaient continuellement sauvé.

Sakura cherchait partout Naruto, elle se dirigea vers la forêt et décida de se rendre près du petit lac, peut-être que son ami s'y détendait.

Un peu plus loin, au repaire de l'Akatsuki, Sasuke buvait tranquillement un verre tout en scrutant le ciel étoilé. Il se souvenait de son enfance. Pour lui, noël était un moment magique et unique.

FLASH BACK : JOUR DE NOEL, SASUKE AGE DE QUATRE ANS, ITACHI DIX ANS.

Sasuke descendait doucement les escaliers, quand il passa sa tête à travers l'un des barreaux. Son champ de vision donnait directement dans le salon, là où était posé un immense sapin, habillé le temps de ce jour. Il put ainsi apercevoir les nombreux cadeaux qui l'attendaient.

- Grand-frère ! Viens vite, le père noël est passé !

- Doucement Sasuke, ne cours pas comme ça dans les escaliers !

- Oui…

Sasuke fini sa course dans le calme mais, ne put s'empêcher de sauter du haut de la dernière marche trop pressé de découvrir l'intérieur de ces paquets. Il se précipita immédiatement sur le plus gros des cadeaux, ce qui fit rire son frère.

- Comment sais-tu que le plus gros paquet est pour toi ? Ria-t-il suivi de sa mère.

- Parce que j'ai été très sage cette année et que je mérite le gros cadeau !

Sa mère et Itachi rirent. Mikoto présentait pourtant un air triste, car son mari ne pouvait être avec eux en ce jour, appelé pour une mission assez importante, son mari avait du s'absenter. Itachi aperçu le regard triste de sa mère. Il s'approcha d'elle et releva son menton.

- Joyeux noël maman… Lui dit-il en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Le petit Sasuke vit également le regard perdu de sa mère, il couru vers elle, posa ses deux petites mains, sur sa robe et s'écria :

- Oui, joyeux noël maman !

- Merci, mes amours…

Mikoto porta dans ses bras Sasuke et serra fort Itachi tout contre elle. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sasuke voulait déjà s'amuser avec ses nouveaux jouets, mais il était tard et Mikoto ordonna à son fils d'attendre le matin se lever.

- Mais, je voulais faire des jolies bulles sous la neige… Dit le petit garçon tristement.

- Bon, Itachi tu veux bien accompagner Sasuke dehors quelques minutes ?

- Oui… Dit le jeune homme un peu sous le ton de l'exaspération

Sasuke avait bien vu que son grand-frère n'était très content d'être avec lui et ce satané bulleur qui ne voulait pas fonctionner. Le petit garçon se mit donc à sangloter.

- Ca ne veut pas marcher !

Itachi se positionna derrière son petit frère et se mit à sa hauteur, il prit dans ses mains le bulleur et souffla doucement dedans. Sasuke fit un grand sourire devant les très grosses bulles que faisait son grand-frère.

- Oui, encore !

Itachi continua donc, quand son petit-frère voulut en faire autant, il prit délicatement la machine des mains d'Itachi. Mais au lieu de souffler tout doucement, Sasuke gonfler trop ses joues et par conséquence aucune bulle ne s'envola.

- Pourquoi avec moi ça ne marche pas ? Sanglota-t-il à nouveau

- Il faut que tu souffles tout doucement Sasuke et ne gonfle pas autant tes joues !

- Moui…

Le petit garçon écouta attentivement son grand-frère, Itachi tenait le bulleur et Sasuke souffla en sa direction plus délicatement, une toute petite bulle sortie de l'appareil.

- J'ai réussi !

- Bien, souffle un peu plus, si tu veux qu'ils en sortent davantage !

- Oui !

Mais Sasuke souffla doucement mais un peu trop et une quantité de bulles s'envolèrent vers les cieux ce qui fit le rire.

- Oh, regarde, celle là, là-bas, elle va toucher les étoiles !

Sasuke pointait du doigt cette fameuse bulle qu'Itachi suivait du regard, le sourire aux lèvres.

- A cause de toi, les bulles sont parties chatouiller les étoiles, on dirait…

Sasuke ria à gorge déployé à la réflexion de son grand frère, il ria si fort qu'il en tomba dans ses bras. Celui-ci le regarda de sa petite taille et admira la grandeur de son frère, il se retourna et lui dit d'un immense sourire.

- C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'as dit de souffler plus fort ! Ria Sasuke

Itachi sourit.

- Petit voyou ! Dit-il collant son front à celui de son petit-frère ce qui l'amusa de plus belle.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Sasuke baissa la tête et laissa échapper des larmes de nostalgie.

- Maman… Itachi…

Observant leur ami, Suigetsu décida de taquiner Karin afin d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke, même si son comportement allait agacer le jeune homme au moins il ne serait plus mélancolique. Il s'approcha de Karin et la prit dans ses bras.

- Alors, ma belle tu danses ?

Il reçu un coup de poing monumental, qui le fit se scratcher dans le mur situé à côté de Sasuke, par ailleurs celui-ci, interrompu par le bruit, vit son ami ne faire qu'un avec le muret.

- TU AS BU OU QUOI ? Cria Karin

- Tu es témoin Sasuke, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche ! S'exclama Suigetsu scandalisé

Jûgo ria devant le spectacle de ses amis et Sasuke sourit fièrement. Jûgo s'approcha de son chef et lui dit les paroles suivantes :

- Noël est un jour de paix Sasuke, si tu veux lui confesser tes pensés, c'est aujourd'hui… Demain nous seront à Konoha et il serra trop tard pour te justifier devant ton meilleur ennemi !

Sakura aperçu après une longue marche la silhouette de Naruto. Il était debout et à sa distance elle put observer qu'il n'était seul. Elle s'approcha alors, sans faire de bruit et se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle fut très étonnée de voir Naruto et Hinata enlacés et danser. Etonnamment, elle ressentit une pointe de tristesse et de jalousie.

Depuis, quelques minutes déjà la musique douce s'était arrêtée pour faire place à une musique plus dynamique, mais Naruto et Hinata continuaient leur tendre balade sous la neige. Il se sentait agréablement bien près de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ce matin, mes propos ont dû t'attrister ? Murmura-t-il, doucement, au creux de son oreille.

- J'ai eu la chance de connaitre ma mère, d'avoir le temps de vivre à ses côtés… Tu… Tu n'as pas eu cette chance… Es-tu certain que celui de nous deux qui souffre le plus c'est moi ?

- Ne dis pas ça Hinata… Pourquoi ? Cria-t-il, en empoignant les deux bras de son amie qu'il serra fortement.

- Naruto…

- Pourquoi donnes-tu si peu d'intérêt à ta vie et même aux souffrances que tu ressens au plus profond de ton cœur ? Je ne peux pas te laisser dire que ta vie vaut moins que celle des autres…

- Tu… Tu nous as entendus ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix, en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Ko.

- Il a raison, tu ne mérites pas de mourir pour moi… Je ne serais pas en paix avec moi-même si je sais que tu meurs pour mon propre but personnel… Je… Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te sacrifies pour moi…

- …

- Je ne veux pas de mort inutile…

- De mort inutile ?

- Oui…

- Naruto… Tout le monde ici t'a suivi parce qu'il croit en toi et en ta promesse de paix, les personnes présentent ici seront honorées de mourir pour ta gloire et ta réussite car ce n'est pas pour toi seulement, mais parce que ton ambition est aussi la nôtre…

Naruto se souvient des paroles de son amie.

- « _**Ma vie n'a pas tellement d'importance comparé au bonheur et à la paix que Naruto peut apporter à tous ces pays déchirés par le pouvoir et la haine**_… »

- Il est vrai qu'on se bat à tes côtés pour te protéger mais, c'est surtout parce que l'on partage tous le même rêve… Ne plus voir ces peuples se déchirer entre eux…

- Hi… Hinata…

- …

- Tu ferais une très bonne Hokage…

- Non, je n'ai pas ta force…

- Être Hokage ne signifie pas être seulement le ninja le plus fort du village, c'est avoir des valeurs, des principes, du courage à revendre et ne pas avoir peur du sacrifice… Mon père, est devenu Hokage grâce au soutien de ma mère… Car, elle… Elle l'a encouragé et suivie dans chaque pas qu'il faisait pour le bien des villageois mais aussi, pour les peuples des environs.

Hinata sentait son cœur battre à tout allure, elle était si proche de Naruto, elle pouvait humer son délicieux parfum. Le contact de sa peau avec la sienne lui donnait des frissons démesurés. Elle pouvait sentir de la détermination et de la sincérité dans ses mots et le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres la faisait fantasmer.

- Hinata… Tu es une femme exceptionnelle et je sais aujourd'hui que, je serais également prêt à donner ma vie pour toi… Sans hésitation…

- …

- …

- Juste… Juste parce que je suis une femme exceptionnelle ?

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie, quand il songea aux paroles de son maitre :

- « _**Sache Naruto, que le sentiment le plus fort est l'amour, il mène vers bien des chemins » « Par amour on est capable de tout, on agit sans réfléchir et on est capable du pire, même de mourir à la place de l'autre**_… »

- Non, parce que…

- « _**Le cœur qui s'affole, l'inquiétude constante pour cette personne, les yeux qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de l'admirer, l'envie d'être toujours près d'elle**_ »

- « Suis-je amoureux ? Pensa Naruto. Mon cœur ne cesse de battre en sa présence, j'étais si triste, inquiet et dégouté quand j'ai vue Pain l'assassiner devant mes yeux, j'ai eu si mal que Kyubi à prit possession de moi au plus haut point, je ne détache plus mon regard depuis ce jour et j'ai une constance envie de la protéger et d'être… Oui, je veux être près d'elle… Elle m'a toujours encouragé, soutenu, n'a jamais douté ni eu peur de moi, sans m'en rendre compte, elle m'apporte tout ce dont, j'ai besoin et le plus beau, c'est que, non seulement ça, je la veux !»

- Je t'aime… Hinata…

Les battements de cœur de Sakura et d'Hinata accélérèrent au même moment. Si le cœur de Sakura se brisa en deux, celui d'Hinata était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Les trois mots qu'avait prononcés Naruto, elle se l'était imaginée plus d'une fois mais, n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'espérer qu'il lui prononce un jour.

Naruto colla son front contre celui d'Hinata et délicatement, il lui caressa son doux visage.

Cette vision rendit Sakura très peiné et décida de s'en aller.

Les deux ninjas se regardaient intensément, Naruto rougissait légèrement, mais continua vers le chemin de l'audace. Sa main choisi la traversée de ses lèvres, il les toucha du bout des doigts, ce qui chatouilla légèrement Hinata. Le jeune homme sentait sa respiration se saccader, il mourrait d'envie de goûter les lèvres de la kunoichi, de savoir quelle saveur pouvait bien avoir le baiser, il voulait la serrer fort contre lui, la sentir, la toucher, lui dire autant de mots d'amour qu'il pouvait avant de partir dans les ténèbres du vingt-six décembre. Ne résistant plus à ses pulsions, sur les derniers souvenirs de son Ero-sennin :

- « _**Surtout Naruto, ne passe jamais à côté du bonheur et même si ce n'est pas le bon moment, profite et ressens…**_ »

Il fondit sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Il sentait les larmes de bonheur d'Hinata se glisser entres ses doigts toujours posé sur sa douce joue. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et apprécia les lèvres chaudes de son amant. Naruto ne sentait plus son corps, il était lourd, le bonheur pesait-il tant que ça ?

Le goût des lèvres d'Hinata le fit basculer dans un autre monde, il voulait plus. Il entoura de ses bras puissant le petit corps tout froid de sa douce et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il intensifia le baiser, la jeune femme encercla de ses bras le cou de Naruto et se laissa emporter dans cette vague de bien-être. Il se détacha tendrement des lèvres de sa belle, mais juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration, car le regard envoutant et amoureux d'Hinata lui donnait encore plus envie de retourner à la conquête du plaisir d'embrasser l'être aimé.

Après avoir murmuré délicatement son prénom, il replaça une mèche de sa longue chevelure brune qui espérait l'empêcher de conquérir à nouveau la bouche tentatrice de son amour et savoura intensément encore un baiser d'amour.

Encore ce fichue manque de respiration qui le fit quitter les tendres lèvres de sa jolie compagne. Les deux amoureux se dévorèrent des yeux.

- Naruto… Souffla-t-elle de bonheur.

- Mon cœur n'arrête pas de s'emballer…

- Le mien aussi… Sourit-elle

- Je suis bien… Là, seul, avec toi… C'est apaisant…

- Oui…

- Jiraya, mon maitre, m'a dit un jour, qu'il faut savoir parfois se reposer et savourer l'être que l'on aime…

Le mot « aimer » faisait mille fois le tour du cœur d'Hinata, ce mot était bon à entendre de la bouche de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

- Ton maitre à toujours de sages paroles apparemment…

- Hein ?

- Tu es toujours pensif avant de parler, je me disais que tu posais tes souvenirs sur ton cœur avant d'agir, tu… Tu écoutes beaucoup, tu es un homme sage…

- Moi ? Sage ?

- Oui enfin, sauf quand tu ne fais pas l'enfant capricieux ! Ria-t-elle.

- Oh ? Bouda-t-il

Sa tête d'enfant mécontent intensifia le rire de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce doux son de joie était un régal pour les oreilles de Naruto, il était heureux de rendre cette femme, si pure, heureuse comme jamais. Elle le connaissait bien, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette jeune femme lui portait autant d'attention, elle avait lu en lui et avait peut-être elle-même entendu les dires de son maitre.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, il mit tout son amour dans ce baiser, Naruto voulait prouver à Hinata qu'elle occupait une place aussi importante que lui dans son cœur.

- C'est bon de t'embrasser… Avoua celui-ci

- …

Hinata se glissa dans les bras chaud de Naruto et huma son parfum. Il sourit à ce geste et la serra de tout son être contre son corps protecteur.

- On… On devrait rejoindre le groupe… Ils vont s'inquiéter sinon.

- Oui… Dit-il à regret.

- …

- J'aurai aimé profiter de ta présence toute la soirée… Déclara t-il d'une voix suave ne quittant pas les yeux amoureux de sa tendre.

- …

- Ce soir… Fit-il, en collant sa bouche contre son oreille, je veux passer la nuit près de toi… Hinata…

- …

La jeune femme était aussi rouge que le soleil levant. Elle n'avait pas les idées mal placées, mais elle allait dormir contre lui, en pyjama, son corps collé au sien. Naruto sourit, il ne savait pas à quoi pouvez bien penser Hinata pour être aussi rouge mais, ses idées lui était très agréable.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si ! Dit-elle spontanément.

- …

- Je veux aussi, rester près de toi… Naruto…

- Viens… Allons-y…

- Oui…

Naruto prit la main d'Hinata en direction du camp. Traversant la forêt, la jeune femme perçue un bruit assez dérangeant se faufiler dans ses oreilles. Elle stoppa ses pas et par conséquence ceux de son amant. Elle fixa un arbre et aperçu deux yeux jaune fluorescent la dévisager et un sifflement perçant, glissa des frissons froid dans son dos, un serpent. Hinata cria de peur et se blottit dans les bras de Naruto.

- Que se passe t-il Hinata ?

Il fixa le point que plus tôt sa douce avait scruté avec attention et vit ce qui avait fait effroi chez sa bien-aimée. Il distingua deux yeux jaunes perfides les observer.

- Un serpent ?

Au début Naruto fut surpris puis…

- Sa… Sasuke…

- Bonsoir… Naruto…

Hinata se défie des bras de Naruto et observa l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il avait autant grandit que Naruto, mais ces yeux dégageaient encore plus de noirceur et de solitude que dans leur enfance. Le jeune homme s'avança devant Hinata, ce geste de protection suivi du regard prévenant de Naruto fit comprendre à Sasuke que même dans ses plus noirs cauchemars, il ne toucherait à la femme qui était désormais celle qui partagerait sa vie.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre Naruto ! Fit-il, en faisant disparaitre son serpent. Je suis venu… Te parler…

- Me parler ?

- Oui…

- Je t'écoute !

- Je veux te parler seul à seul…

Hinata était sur le point de partir quand Naruto lui attrapa la main.

- Hum ?

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux le dire devant elle…

- …

- Naruto… Calme-toi, je vais rentrer… Répondit celle-ci, en le fixant du regard et en espérant qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées.

- Bien… Sois prudente en rentrant…

- D'accord…

- Je suis sérieux !

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

A regret Hinata lâcha la main de Naruto et c'est avec inquiétude qu'il la regarda s'éloigner.

- Un de mes serpents la suit si cela peut te rassurer…

- Non, cela ne me rassure pas du tout…

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent.

Hinata rentra au camp et remercia son compagnon de route. Tenten l'accueillit.

- Hinata-sama, où étiez vous passé ?

- Je… Je me suis recueillit…

- Oh ? Oui, désolé…

- Ne fais pas cette tête Tenten, tout va bien…

- Hinata-sama ! S'écria Neji allant à sa rencontre. Tout… Tout va bien ?

- Mais oui… Merci Onïsan…

Neji rougit, il était toujours très gêné quand Hinata l'appelait ainsi. Ce rouge aux joues fit rirent Tenten, qui pour la première fois vit son ami rougir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu te moque de moi !

Mais, Tenten, continuait de rire et celui-ci emporta Hinata qui trouvait la situation touchante.

- Félicitation… Décrocha enfin Sasuke

- Quoi félicitation ?

- Pour toi et Hinata Hyuga…

- …

- Je pensais que tu allais m'accueillir plus promptement, toi qui cri partout que tu veux me ramener à Konoha…

- Je suis… En colère contre toi Sasuke… Tu me déçois…

- Pour quel raison le serais tu ? Tu ne sais rien Naruto, tu parles toujours sans savoir !

- Je sais… Madara nous a compté ton histoire Sasuke et celui d'Itachi…

Sasuke fut plus que surpris d'entendre que Madara avait compté son passé à Naruto.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je te déçois dans ce cas ! Tu peux comprendre que ce village ne représente plus rien pour moi ! Konoha est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, je n'éprouve plus aucun attachement pour ce village !

- Je peux comprendre ton choix, mais je ne peux pas adhérer à ta décision… Ta haine t'aveugle… Tu te fais manipuler par Madara, il se sert de ta tristesse pour attiser encore plus ta haine… Itachi ne s'est pas sacrifié et même condamné pour que tu défais ce qu'il a mit tant de mal à vaincre, tu ne suis pas ses pas et il doit en être terriblement déçue !

Sasuke tendit un sourire perfide à Naruto.

- Tu as retenus les belles paroles de ta chère et tendre à ce que je vois !

Naruto apparue devant Sasuke et le menaça d'un kunaï qu'il pointa à sa gorge.

- Je te demanderais au moins de respecter celle que j'aime !

- Tu connais donc l'étrange sentiment de l'amour… Prends garde à ce qui ne te mène pas à la mort…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Nagato m'as déjà confessé où mener le sentiment de l'amour…

- Si je tuais Hinata ce soir… Je me demande, si tu n'adhérerais pas à ma décision…

- Si tu m'enlevais Hinata de ma vie, je te tuerais sans hésitation… Cependant, je ne m'en prendrais pas à la terre entière ! Les villageois de Konoha ne sont pour rien dans ta douleur et te venger de tous et renier tout ce que tu as construit ne changeras rien à ta douleur !

- La ferme ! Tu parles mais tu parles sans connaissance de cause !

- Ne dis pas de bêtise… Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que nos passés ne sont pas si différent… Être sans parents, sans amis, n'avoir qu'une obsession en tête ! Tout le monde connait un jour la douleur, j'ai perdu des proches moi aussi, Ero-sennin a été tué par Nagato et pourtant c'est lui qui m'a ouvert le chemin que Jiraya voulait que j'empreinte…

- …

Naruto baisa la tête et sourit.

- De toute façon, tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux Sasuke, c'est parce que tu aimais sans limite tes parents et ton frère que tu es ainsi… Moi, je te considère comme mon frère. Avoua t-il relevant la tête. Je me suis juré de te ramener à la raison, retrouver mon frère d'arme, mon plus fort adversaire et mon meilleur ami…

- …

- Si tu es là, devant moi, c'est que tu tenais au fait que je sache ton ressentit et que je comprenne pourquoi tu seras face à moi demain…

- …

- Finalement, il te reste un peu de bonté ! Rigola-t-il.

- Pff… Idiot !

Sasuke s'avança, une fois ses pas arrêtés, il tendit sa main à celle de Naruto. Son ami lui serra noblement.

- Que le meilleur gagne… Naruto…

- Ne me sous-estime pas en tout cas ! Ca serait ta plus grande perte ! Dit-il fièrement.

- Tu…

- Joyeux noël mon frère…

- Toi aussi… Naruto…

Sasuke relâcha sa poignée de main et s'en alla dans la pénombre.

- Naruto… Je compte sur toi…

Naruto avait entendu les derniers mots de son ami.

- Tu peux compter sur moi Sasuke, je ne te décevrais pas…

Naruto rejoignit ses amis. Il admira Hinata du regard et lui sourit tendrement, cette vision fit beaucoup de mal à Sakura et Ino remarqua son air triste.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Sakura ? Tu es étrange depuis que tu es revenu ?

- …

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers Naruto.

- Naruto ! Cria son amie lui sautant dans les bras.

- Sakura ? Sourit-il

- Joyeux Noël… Naruto…

- Merci Sakura-chan ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

Sakura serra très fort Naruto dans ses bras. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu un ami et surtout une chance de marcher à côté de cet homme formidable qu'était devenu Naruto. Son ami fut très surpris de cet élan de tendresse envers lui, elle restait dans ses bras, le serrant fort, apercevant des larmes rouler sur les joues sa meilleure amie. Il serra fort à son tour la ninja médecin, afin qu'elle perçoive le plus d'amitié possible.

Cette image de tendresse apporta une pointe de jalousie au cœur d'Hinata, elle se demandait même si Sakura ne partageait pas le même sentiment d'amour pour Naruto, Hinata était une femme et elle connaissait bien le genre de comportement et surtout, il y a des regards qui ne mentent pas.

Une fois le câlin fini, Naruto et tous ses amis se réunirent autour d'un feu et discutèrent des heures des moments amusants de leurs enfances. Sakura était collé à Naruto, comme si ces moments de tendresse était le dernier espoir que Naruto puisse toujours lui appartenir.

Le jeune homme était ravi de passé cet instant avec ses amis. Ils se taquinaient et riaient de leurs nombreuses aventures et surtout des nombreuses bêtises de Naruto.

Celui-ci avait perçu la tendresse de son amie, pourquoi autant maintenant, naïvement il l'ignorait. Cependant, l'enfant de la prophétie n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle Hinata. Elle était sublime dans cette robe et ce petit manteau qui jalousement la réchauffait à la place de ses bras, enveloppait toute sa pureté. Il aimait voir glisser ce sourire sincère sur son jolie visage, sa peau rosée donnait envie d'être croquée et plus que tout Naruto aspirait un désir brûlant de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Il attendait minuit avec impatience.

L'heure tant attendu par le garçon renard arriva. Tous les ninjas regagnèrent leurs tentes. Naruto s'apprêtait à regagner la sienne quand Sakura l'interpella, juste devant la tente d'Hinata, celle-ci entendu donc la conversation des deux coéquipiers.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Promet-moi d'être prudent demain et de prendre soin de toi… Tu es notre dernière chance, alors ne fais pas de sacrifice inutile…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que…

Sakura baisa la tête.

- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre Naruto…

Sakura releva la tête afin d'apercevoir le regard interrogateur de son ami. Il avait l'air très surpris de cette confession, il ne comprenait pas son amie, mais en tout cas, sa déclaration le touchait énormément.

- Merci Sakura-chan, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien… Tu me connais, je n'abandonne pas comme ça et j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour réussir mon objectif et tenir mes promesses !

- Oui…

Sakura avait toujours un air triste, Naruto posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de son amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas comme ça… Sakura-chan… Fini t-il par un sourire cajoleur

Sakura sauta dans les bras du jeune homme. Son ami avait bien remarqué de la tristesse alors, il resserra son étreinte également. La scène n'était très facile à supporter pour Hinata mais, elle resta calme. Sakura se sentait délicieusement bien dans les bras de Naruto, il dégageait beaucoup de chaleur et de sureté. Elle regarda profondément son ami d'enfance. Naruto dégageait un regard de plus en plus interrogatif devant le comportement de son amie. Sakura, voulait tenter le diable et dans un geste de luxure elle approcha dangereusement ses lèvres du jeune homme.

Naruto fut limite choqué de la situation, Sakura était sur le point de l'embrasser. Non, s'il l'avait aimé un jour, aujourd'hui son cœur était définitivement prit par sa douce amie, Hinata. Par ailleurs, la concerné avait posé ses mains sur son ventre, elle était angoissée de voir la scène qui allait ce jouer sous ses yeux.

Mais son cœur passa vite du battement affolé par la peur par une vivacité de soulagement. Elle vit l'homme de son cœur, reculer.

- Sakura…

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sakura ?

- Naruto, si tu crois que, que je t'ai mentit le jour ou je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi, c'est vrai que, le but était que je te libère de ta promesse envers Sasuke mais aussi parce que, les années passent et que je m'aperçois que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi…

Naruto était sidéré par la déclaration subite de son amie. Lui qui l'avait aimé de nombreuses années, elle venait vers lui, le jour où lui… Une preuve de plus comme quoi, il aimait cette douce femme d'un amour immense, peut-être l'aimé t-il depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs.

- Sakura… Je suis touché par ta déclaration mais, je suis… Je suis amoureux d'une autre jeune fille… Désolé…

- Naruto !

- Tu devrais… Tu devrais aller te coucher… Tu dois être très fatiguée, tu manques de repos et d'affection, ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre…

- Très bien…

Sakura s'en alla l'âme en peine dans sa tente. C'était un énorme coup dur, cela faisait deux fois que Naruto la rejetait et ne répondait pas réciproquement à ses sentiments.

Hinata était aux anges, elle se souviendrait longtemps de ce jour de noël. Elle était dans ses rêves, quand elle sentit une main la tirer vers lui. Naruto l'avait saisie par la main et l'attira hors de la tente, dans ses bras.

- Je ne te savais pas curieuse… Dit-il tendrement.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas éc…

- Chut… Je plaisantais… Je pense par ailleurs qu'elle a fait exprès de m'interpeller juste ici…

- Oui…

- Viens… Allons, dans ma tente… lui susurra-t-il, à l'oreille.

- Hum… Rougit celle-ci.

Naruto guida sa bien-aimée dans son antre. Il prit soin de fermer convenablement la tente et se glissa derrière sa douce.

- Tu trembles, tu as froid ?

- Oui…

- Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que, cela va continuer encore un petit moment…

Il déposa un délicat baiser sur son épaule dénudée par l'absence du manteau de celle-ci que Naruto enleva. Il la fit se retourner afin qu'elle fasse face aux yeux pétillants de l'envie ardente qu'éprouvé Naruto pour la sublime jeune femme qu'elle était. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, il avait trop attendu et maintenant qu'il était seul, il comptait tendrement en profiter. La jeune femme intensifia le baiser, elle se colla contre le corps chaud de son amant et passa à nouveau ses deux minces bras autour du cou de Naruto. Le jeune homme sentit tout son corps l'emporter dans une danse torride d'acte d'amour fantasque et gourmand. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes et de sa main droite, il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe et caressa de haut en bas le dos nu de sa douce, tout en continuant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Naruto… Souffla la jeune femme très troublée.

- Pardon… Je suis peut-être trop déplacé ? Rougit-il

- Non… Lui sourit-elle intimidé. Je… Je n'ai…

- Moi non plus… C'est pour cette raison que je veux y goûter avec toi cette nuit… Car, peut-être que dem…

- Non… Ne finis pas cette phrase s'il te plait…

- Je t'aime Hinata…

Combien elle aimait entendre ces mots. Hinata ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. La jeune femme n'était plus dans la raison et se laissa guider par les envies torrides de son amant.

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Rassure-toi, je compte te dire ces mots encore et encore et, je ferais tout pour pouvoir te faire l'amour toutes les nuits à venir… Pour toi… Juste pour toi… Je ne mourrais pas demain, ma douce… Tu es et sera ma plus grande force de survie…

- …

Cette fois-ci c'est Hinata qui se jeta sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé afin de l'embrasser passionnément.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il s'allongea sur son lit au-dessus de sa belle et l'embrassa sans lui laisser de répit, le goût de ses lèvres était unique. Il caressa chaque parcelle de son corps de femme très bien fait, mais la sensation du tissu, certes doux, l'empêcher d'atteindre l'extase.

- Puis-je enlevé votre robe, Hinata-sama ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix suave.

La question formuler par son amant fit rire la kunoichi. Naruto était toujours heureux de l'entendre rire.

- Oui… Vous pouvez…

Naruto sourit et exécuta les ordres de sa maitresse. Il fit glisser la robe le long du corps d'Hinata et découvrit ses sous-vêtements noirs. Il resta abasourdi devant la beauté de son corps, mince, ferme et légèrement musclé, elle était parfaitement faite. Hinata rougit devant le regard inquisiteur de Naruto.

- Tu es sublimes…

- Merci…

- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il, en la voyant frissonné.

- Non, non ça va aller…

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir… Viens sous les couvertures… Fit-il, en ouvrant en grand les draps. C'est mieux ?

- Oui… Merci…

Naruto l'embrassa amoureusement, quand il sentit les mains de sa douce, enlevé sa veste et sa chemise. Il fut d'abord surpris de son audace, puis se laissa divinement emporter par l'excitation que lui procurait ce geste. Par cet acte d'envie pressente de se savourer l'un, l'autre. Naruto enleva avec impatience les sous-vêtements de sa belle et celle-ci dans la même intensité, déshabilla entièrement son amant. Ils étaient maintenant corps contre corps, nu, ne cessant de s'embrasser, cette sensation étant trop exquise pour l'arrêter.

Le moment de s'unir fut oppressant, une peur de faire mal à l'un ou à l'autre s'invita dans la tête des deux amants qui allaient vivre leur toute première fois.

- Tu… Tu es prête…

- Oui…

- J'ai si peur de te faire mal…

- Ce n'est rien…

Naruto embrassa tendrement Hinata, de ses douces mains, il écarta les jambes de son amante et pénétra enfin en elle. Si la douleur avait était de la compagnie entre ses deux êtres, le plaisir et l'amour prirent quand même le dessus. Après avoir atteint la jouissance, Naruto s'écroula à côté de sa belle, qui pleurait.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je t'ai fais tant de mal…

- Non, je, je suis heureuse… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant, Naruto…

- Je t'aime fort aussi… Répondit celui-ci, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Hinata se blottit dans les bras de son amant et celui-ci lui caressa la douce peau de son bras. Naruto se surprit à être amoureux de plus en plus, intensément, encore davantage chaque minutes qu'il passait avec elle. Désormais, il serait plus fort aujourd'hui, plus grand, car il avait le soutien de ses amis, des ninjas qui se battaient corps et âme et surtout l'amour de cette femme incroyable. Après un dernier baiser, la jeune femme s'endormit profondément en glissant un dernier « Je t'aime » à l'homme de sa vie. Sa moitié dormait paisiblement et avant de la rejoindre aux pays des songes, il glissa ces derniers mots d'amour à son oreille.

- Appartiens-moi… Pour toujours… Hinata…

Naruto éteignit sa bougie et plongea dans un sommeil profond et sans cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, Ko voulut aller réveiller Hinata lui-même et ce fut la crise cardiaque en ayant l'affreuse vision d'une Hinata absente de sa tente.

- Mais, où a-t-elle pu passer ?

- Que ce passe t-il Ko ? Demanda Neji à la vu de pâleur de l'homme

Il regarda les alentours et remarqua qu'excepter la tente du jeune Naruto toute était pratiquement vide.

- NON, NON ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! HINATA-SAMA !

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Demanda Hinata arrivant derrière Neji.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI !

Ko déchira l'ouverture de la tente de Naruto et sortit celui-ci de son sommeil en le tirant hors de son lit et surtout hors de sa tente. Le jeune homme était encore à moitié endormi.

- SALAUD ! OU ES HINATA-SAMA, SI VOUS AVEZ OSE POSEZ VOS SALES MAINS SUR ELLE MON MAITRE VOUS LES COUPERA AINSI QUE VOTRE TETE !

- Hein ? Naruto avait les yeux ronds de peur.

- AVOUE TON CRIME ?

- Oui, hum, c'est-à-dire, j'ai, hum…

- Ko ! Vous me chercher ? Intervient Hinata avant que son amant ne dévoile leur nuit romantique.

- Ah ! Hinata-sama… Vous êtes là…

Ko laissa tomber Naruto comme une veille chaussette.

Plus tard, tous les ninjas se rendirent aux alentours de leur village, ils pouvaient apercevoir leur ennemi s'avançaient devant eux, du sang de haine envahir leurs yeux. La conviction de faire régner la paix après cette guerre allait être un vrai défit pour Naruto mais avec tout l'amour qu'il avait à revendre, il saurait convaincre ce monde.

Sasuke se trouvait devant lui. Naruto eu une dernière pensé pour Iruka, pour son Ero-sennin, pour celle qu'il aimait Hinata puis pour l'Hokage, Tsunade et ainsi que pour ses amis ninjas. Cette pensée fut la dernière force pour Naruto.

- Naruto…

- Sasuke…

- Que la paix nous condamne… Crièrent les deux meilleurs ennemis à leur camp respectif.

_**« La guerre appartient au passé… »**_


End file.
